Forgive Me
by Skipper137
Summary: She failed. She left them to fend for themselves, and now they suffer for it. Suffer every single day. And who's to blame? Her. Only her, as she wanders alone, searching for them, but always failing. Because that's what she was. Is. A failure.


Forgive Me

She failed. She left them to fend for themselves, and now they suffer for it. Suffer every single day. And who's to blame? Her. Only her, as she wanders alone, searching for them, but always failing. Because that's what she was. Is. A failure, good for nothing reject. Not even the School wants her now, and the ony thing she can wish for is death.

All I wish for is death. Suicide is not an option, I didn't deserve the easy way out. Max would be proud, I was free, I would die soon, but I was free. Isn't that what she always wanted? Always swore? She promised us that as long as she was alive, none of us would be in a cage again. Sometimes, I stop to think. What if? What if? What if I could change things? I didn't even know if I wanted to. Sure, we all make mistakes, but sometimes it's just the way it's meant to be. It wasn't my fault I was young, wasn't my fault I was corrupted. It was too late to change things now though, I lived with my choices. I would die because of them.

_"Angel, run!" Max screeched, clawing her way through the circle of Erasers surrounding her. "It's a trap!" _

_ I blink back tears, glancing around for the flock. I couldn't see them, the mass of Erasers seemed to be choking me, suffocating the life out of me. "Max, hold on, I can try and-"_

_ My shout was cut off by a huge, hairy arm wrapping around my neck. I struggle free, kicking up and smacking away the angry, pointed snout. _

_ Max was gone, I couldn't see her. I couldn't hold back my real tears, letting them flow freely. NO! No, this couldn't be happening, it was a normal day, we were going out for fast food, and when we turned around... we were surrounded. And now, I didn't know if anyone was even alive. _

_ "Angel! Help!"_

_ I turned around quickly. Gazzy was in trouble! He was bleeding from a deep head wound, and kneeling on the ground from repeated blows to the chest and face from at least five Erasers. His eyes were dull and glazed, starting to close. _

_ He noticed me watching him. "I'm sorry, I'll miss you," he huffed, falling to the ground. Was he dead yet? I didn't even want to know. _

_ Turning away, I saw Fang being dragged by the wings towards the middle of the fight. He would never escape, I felt it deep in my bones. I was helpless, I couldn't win against so many! _

_ "Angel," Max groaned, stumbling into me. "You have to escape, now! Iggy is already gone, they took him, shoved him in the van, he's alive, not for long." _

_ "Max," I sobbed, gripping her arm. She ripped it away from me. _

_ "Fly, now! Before they circle closer!" She wasn't asking, she was commanding. This was the end, I could either fight a losing battle, or flee and save myself. _

_ "Max, come with me," I begged, even though I knew the answer. _

_ She shook her head. "They want me, only me. This is my fault, I don't know how they found us so quickly, but you still have a chance." _

_ High pitched yipping interuppted us. "Total?" I gasped, glancing at the small black dog. He was hobbling on three paws, little wings flared. His fourth paw was missing, along with his tail. It looked like he could barely stand up. _

_ I closed my eyes as four Erasers pounced on him. I heard the crunch of his neck breaking, the scream of his last cries, cries of pain._

_ "M-m-m-max?" I murmered, turning around. She was already fighting again, pushing past Erasers and ignoring the numerous feathers being yanked repeatedly from her back. I backed up, slowly. _

_ She would always stand by her flock, protect them to the death. It was something she was always programmed to do, to be brave until the very end. And this was the end. Total, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang. Already gone. Nudge was the very first to go, shot by the guns. It was an ambush from the very start. _

_ I shuddered. Not my flock, it was never supposed to end like this! I only wanted to be the leader, and now I could. Be the leader of my flock, my flock of one. Even if Max did survive, she would never escape the School again, no matter how strong. They were all doomed. Except me. _

_ The wind stroked my tear stained face, calling me. _

_ Not thinking twice, my wings opened slowly, flapping in the breeze. Pure white feathers, the feathers of an angel. _

_ I escaped, flying up, away from the death and horror. Away from the only life I had ever known, the life I had choosen to betray. I opened my hand, dropping the transmitter to the ground. The transmitter I activated, the one that sent them here, here to kill my family. Of course, I wouldn't have done it if I knew, if I knew the consequences._

Max was so sure, I was so sure, we were meant to save the world. She was wrong. I was wrong. I just hope, one day, the world forgives me, because I failed. I failed to save the ones I love, I failed to stay strong and avoid the whitecoats.

I may have the wings of an angel, my name may be Angel, but I knew, deep in my heart, I was no angel. An angel lived in heaven, always did good, and had other angels, family, right?

And I have commited murder, I have no family or friends, I live alone. Silent, forever in pain, because of my choices. And all I want is forgiveness. Yet even I wonder, do I deserve it?


End file.
